Fire
by KenniScarlett
Summary: Obviously I don't own Inuyasha. There's a fire within her. It burns deep and covers every inch of her soul. It's consumes everything she does. She has so much passion...I want her to be mine. I must have her...
1. Chapter 1

Smoke. I smell smoke. Lots of it. Enough to rouse me from my sleep.

I open my eyes and see an orange glow coming under the shade covering the door of my shack. I know what that glow and the smoke means. It means that it has finally begun.

I cast a glance at the small, sleeping child next to me. My heart begins to ache. I know that soon, I will no longer be here for that little girl. My end is near and my daughter will be alone.

I moved to gently lift her and stepped out the door. I turned to my left towards a hidden doorway beyond the brush. I swiftly moved inside and went down the dim steps to an open cavern below that was lit by glowworms. I moved through that cavern quietly into a small cellar-like room furnished with a sleeping pallet and food, enough for a few months.

"Hinata, you can come now." I turned, a young woman with long black hair and black eyes stepped out of the shadows and into the room with the child. "Do exactly as we discussed. Protect her and watch over her. You are to stay here for three months until it is completely safe to come out."

"Yes, Priestess." The sixteen year old went and sat next to the sleeping child, being careful not to wake her.

I placed a barrier around them and began walking away, remembering the day I found my daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cool, spring day. I was out gathering herbs for the village I tend. Everything was going as it usually does, until I heard crying. It would drift in and out of my hearing range as the wind would blow about. I looked around a bit, but decided it was nothing. I heard the crying again a moment later. I tried my best to follow the sound. Eventually I was brought to a small clearing with a cave situated in the middle, concealed enough that I had to look for it. I cautiously peered inside, and that's when I saw her. Kagome, who was no more than a couple of weeks old, was lying in the center of the cavern's floor swaddled in a thin sheet of cloth. She looked thin and pale.

She seemed to have sensed my presence, her crying ceased. She open her crystal blue eyes and looked in my direction. I took a couple of cautious steps forward. I couldn't tell whether she was human or demon, she looked human enough, except the eyes. I looked around making sure there was no demon near and went to pick up the tiny bundle.

I held her tightly and looked down at her, inspecting her. She seemed alright, just a bit underfed. I swiftly left the cavern and headed back towards my herb basket. Once I found my basket I made my way back to the village. I received a few curious stares from the more distrusting villagers, but Hinata approached me with her usual cheeriness.

"What's that you're holding?" she questioned in her enthusiastic, cheerful tone.

"It's a baby. I found her in a cave outside the village." I responded in a concerned manner while looking down at the baby.

"Ooo, a baby! What's her name?!" Hinata got overly excited at the prospect of a new baby in the village.

"I don't know her name, and I haven't given her one either."

"Oh? Why not? Let me name her! Let's see…she was found in a cave…hmm…" Hinata looked thoughtful while trying to think of a name. "Ah! I got it! Let's call her 'Kagome'! How's that?"

"Kagome…" I whispered "I like it. Kagome it is." I smiled at Hinata "I need to go find something to feed Kagome. I'll see you later. Ok?"

"Kay!" Hinata skipped off down the dirt path of the village toward her own shack to help her mother with her siblings.

"Kagome…" I whispered thoughtfully to myself again.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome was sleeping peacefully while I sat and prepared the herbs I had gathered for future use. When I found her it didn't appear that anyone had set foot near that cave for a few days, but how did an infant survive without anyone or anything to protect her and take care of her for those days? Everything about Kagome was strange. Her eye color, the fact she survived on her own for at least three days in that cave, why she stopped crying when I entered the cave…This situation was odd.

It has been five years since I found Kagome in that place. Five years since I started having those strange and terrifying visions. Everyone in the village would die in a horrible fire, except Kagome and Hinata, and I would go and fight the demon who started the fires and inevitably die as well.

The situation was pretty odd, but through those five years I discovered that Kagome was blessed, or cursed, with great power. It was wonderful to know she would be able to protect herself when she was older, but her abilities and power would draw demons to her. The village was in constant danger and we were forced to leave. The village elder decided to let us stay near enough that I would still be of service, but far enough so as not to endanger everyone.

Kagome didn't have any friends. All the children in the village would avoid her and their parents would keep them away from her if they did manage to venture too near. No one wanted anything to do with her, except Hinata. Hinata was different. In the five years after finding Kagome, Hinata lost her parents. After the accident she clung to Kagome and me, although she wasn't cheerful and sunny like she used to be.

I continued out into the burning road to face the village's tormentor. He was a hideous beast, the appearance of a disfigured boar but he stood taller than a man. There was something wrong with this demon. He looked like he was fighting himself, but before I could get too close a long talon shot through his chest, killing him instantly. My eyes scanned the talon and traced it up and onto the body a dragon. This demon was as large as the fields outside the village. He stood in the fields smoke billowing from his nostrils.

"So, you appeared, Priestess." His deep, terrifyingly elegant voice rang out through my mind.


End file.
